


Mr. Brightside

by akemi42



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Het, House - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Video, house/stacy - Freeform, house/wilson - Freeform, vid, wilson/amber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn’t it curious how House and Wilson always seem to get jealous when the other one has a girl? It must be the slashy love…with a bit of angst too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

**Pairing:** House/Wilson, House/Stacy, Wilson/Amber  
 **File Size:** 26 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Mr. Brightside"  
 **Artist:** The Killers  
 **Summary:** Isn’t it curious how House and Wilson always seem to get jealous when the other one has a girl? It must be the slashy love…with a bit of angst too.  
 **Warning:** Spoilers for Wilson’s Heart, angsty slash

[Download Mr. Brightside](http://www.akemi42.com/files/MrBrightside.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Mr. Brightside on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2008/06/05/mr-brightside-housewilson/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/MrBrightside.wmv)


End file.
